


Antídoto para vibraciones envenenadas

by Ashura_Nako



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rap
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashura_Nako/pseuds/Ashura_Nako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killer Bee es una persona distinta, un hombre que parece danzar en otro universo, vivir en un mundo diferente. Vive por sus raps y no parece ser serio. No todo el mundo puede entender sus rimas y eso no le importa. El Hachibi entiende sus raps, son muchos años a su lado, pero aun así hay cosas que el Hachibi no sabe, cosas por las cuales no está mal preguntar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antídoto para vibraciones envenenadas

**Author's Note:**

> Me encanta la relación de estos dos personajes, de las mejores relaciones jinchūriki-bijū que hemos visto.Y el fandom no escribe a penas de ellos, una pena. Disfruté mucho escribiendo este fic no solo por los personajes sino por el reto personal que me supuso escribir en rimas.
> 
> El titulo se entiende fácilmente al leer.
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto así como sus fantásticos personajes.

El día estaba despejado en la villa oculta entre las nubes, al menos lo más despejado que puede estar el cielo de una villa que por demografía está rodeada de nubes, por lo que los niños recorrían las calles jugando y persiguiéndose dejándose llevar por la vitalidad que solo estalla en los años de la infancia. Al menos para la mayoría de los adultos era así, pero por las calles de Kumogakure no era raro ver a un hombre que aun pasados los treinta años iba saltando y cantando embebido en su propio mundo, a veces en su propia dimensión.

Killer Bee andaba por su villa natal como de costumbre lo hacía: rapeando.

Rapeando sobre cualquier cosa, rimas sin sentido, rimas metafóricas, elogios para las mujeres que veía por las calles lo que producía sonrojos y enfados a partes equiparables. Pero no importaba, él seguía rapeando. Viviendo en sus rimas y letras y obviando su alrededor. Sin escuchar a nadie más que a aquel monstruo de chakra que se hallaba en su interior y que por mucho que los demás llamaran monstruo, él consideraba amigo.

—Killer Bee-sama rapeando desde Kumo, y si no te gusta te diré "Eh tu, baja esos humos".

La voz del Hachibi era lo único que se escuchaba más allá de sus raps en la burbuja particular en la que ese hombre danzaba.

— ¿No puedes parar ni un momento Bee?

El pobre bijū de ocho colas estaba ya cansado de las rimas, intentaba ignorarlas, pero… ¿cómo ignorar lo que habla la persona en cuyo interior estás sellado? Nadie excepto los bijūs sabían lo duro que podía llegar a ser el tener un jinchūriki.

—Brillar sobre el escenario es mi próxima misión, no interrumpas mi entrenamiento o te llevarás un capón.

Gyūki solo pudo suspirar mientras de nuevo empezaba a rapear. Si no lo conociera y entendiera no habría entendido a que se refería, pero los años con él hacían que sus raps ya fueran tan fáciles de entender como que dos más dos son cuatro. De hecho podría escribir un libro de raps y rimas, o mejor como ayuda a los habitantes de Kumogakure "Como comprender a Killer Bee". Aun así a veces su jinchūriki seguía sorprendiéndolo con nuevas y extrañas rimas tan rebuscadas que eran inentendibles, éste no era el caso y había entendido a que se refería. Sus alumnos habían vuelto a conseguirle un escenario para un concierto que era su importante "misión" y el rapear noche y día su "entrenamiento".

—Vale, entendido.

—Vamos no seas sieso, rapea conmigo Gyūki, expresemos al mundo lo bella que está hoy Mitsuki.

Tras eso el hombre le guiñó un ojo a la tal Mitsuki la cual se puso colorada y giró su cara avergonzada.

Si, el Hachibi también podía hacer inventario de que mujeres se sonrojaban y cuales se enfadaban. Bien pensado el Hachibi sabía todo de Bee algo que no era de extrañar pues había estado en su interior desde que era un niño, ¿Cuánto habría pasado ya? ¿Veinte, quince años? No lo sabía, no llevaba la cuenta pero realmente no estaba tan disgustado como debería por el hecho de estar encerrado, pese a que a veces quisiera ahorcarse con sus propios tentáculos por los constantes raps de su jinchuriki ya que él veía el silencio como algo atractivo, algo que Bee no concebía.

No, dentro de su situación podía decir que estaba feliz. Fue encerrado dentro de Bee cuando era un niño y él una bestia inestable con la cual Kumo tenía que luchar periódicamente. Cuando lo enceraron en un niño su primer pensamiento fue que sería fácil escapar de él, y alguna vez lo hizo aunque ese niño tenía más fuerza de voluntad de la que él creía y poco a poco su relación cambió. No supo cuando fue exactamente pero el niño comenzó a agradarle. Lo escuchaba rapear de forma mucho peor a la actual y se reía de él pero el chico lo ignoraba cosa que él no entendía, ignorar a un monstruo encerrado en tu interior que puede pillarte desprevenido y poseerte para escapar. Sin embargo así era, cuando Bee quería cerraba los oídos al mundo incluido a su bijū y en el fondo esa actitud no le disgustaba. Probablemente su amistad empezó cuando vio que Bee no lo trataba como un monstruo, como un arma sino como a un igual; tardó en entender que el "niño que cantaba" cuando le pedía opinión acerca de sus rimas realmente estaba entablando conversación con él para que no se sintiera solo y por pura iniciativa de conocerle. Tardó en comprenderlo pero aun así le respondía y antes de lo que se esperaba, él y Bee se habían hecho amigos por lo que no dudó en colaborar a la labor de su jinchūriki y se quedó tranquilo en su interior sin querer escapar y dejándole usar su poder.

Entonces le sorprendió el actuar de ese chico. Se fue hacia el agua y le dejó salir. No entendía que hacía, podía intentar rebelarse sin embargo ese chico solo le dijo en forma de rimas que se merecía poder ver las vistas por sí mismo y respirar la libertad. En ese momento tuvo claro que Killer Bee no era un jinchūriki normal, de hecho no era un chico normal. Lo trataba como a un igual y lo consideraba su amigo y eso le alegraba. La última vez que sintió cariño y aceptación de un humano fue de su creador, el Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Tras su muerte la humanidad lo trató como un arma, llegando a hacerle pensar si realmente eso era lo que significaría su existencia para siempre. Pero no fue así ese chico le demostró que los humanos no son todos iguales y que la comprensión puede cambiar la forma de ver las cosas. Bee era su jinchūriki, su amigo, y la persona que mejor le trataba por eso es que le tenía cariño y lo defendería con su vida.

—Yo no rapero, ya lo sabes Bee.

Killer Bee siguió moviéndose al ritmo de su imaginaria canción antes de responder.

— La abeja asesina llega, vuela y te pica, pese a todo rapea sola porque su amigo es un quejica.

—No soy un quejica, pero no pretenderás que rapee contigo.

—Nada de malo puede haber al expresar que es lo que pasa por tu mente que sientes realmente, si te quedas callado la sociedad se encargará, si te callas ellos te lavaran la mente.

—Sabes de sobra que no escucho ni hago caso a nadie, el día en que los bijūs obedezcan a los humanos no ha llegado.

—Eh no seas rebelde amiguete, ignora a esos humanos y tira su opinión por el retrete.

—Entonces debería tirar la tuya y tus rimas de paso — le comentó el pulpo con sorna.

—Mis rimas son arte, ¿no ves que lo parten?

—Veo que no se agotan nunca, eso es lo que veo.

Entonces el Hachibi se dio cuenta de que nunca le había preguntado por qué rapeaba. Sí, era irónico pero no se le habría ocurrido. Cuando lo sellaron el niño rapeaba cuando andaba por las calles aunque nunca en su casa así que no le había preguntado.

—EH, Bee…

—Habla, habla, Killer Bee-sama, jinchuriki-sama aquí presente quiere escuchar al fin que pasa por tu mente.

— ¿Cuándo comenzaste a rapear y por qué? Alguna explicación habrá.

El hombre se quedó callado lo que extrañó a Bee mientras cambiaba de rumbo y se alejaba de las calles céntricas yéndose a la costa donde solían entrenar o simplemente dejarle salir.

—Todo tiene un motivo en esta vida, el sonido vuela por el aire desplazándose mientras tus dudas van agotándose. Solo es aire vibrar sin embargo no lo puedes olvidar. Vibran las partículas sin ser nada, mas cuando a tus oídos llegan tus neuronas quedan impactadas.

Gyūki siguió escuchando sin entender por qué ese había entretenido en definirle con rimas qué era el sonido, eso él ya lo sabía.

—Solo vibración, solo movimiento, puedo decirte que vivo por eso y no miento. El aire y su vibrar no se hacen esperar y en tu cerebro la melodía empieza a sonar. Opaca los demás sentidos que no saben donde se han metido, pero saben que ya no importa su cometido. Es el sonido quien controla y tu vida se siente en la cresta de la ola. El veneno de los humanos no es solo inyectado pues algunos lo expulsan al aire antes de lo esperado. El veneno de su palabras envenena la gloriosa vibración del mundo y entonces sientes que puedes gritar "¡Socorro, me hundo!". Pero no has de ser cobarde pues tú tienes la solución, solo has de componer tu canción. En tus acordes no hay veneno, solo rap del bueno. Las dosis envenenadas de los demás quedan fuera de tu oído que se han perdido en tus rimas mientras el objetivo de los envenenadores ha caído.

El Hachibi se sorprendió por lo escuchado, de hecho podía notar perfectamente como Bee estaba hablando completamente enserio.

—Héroes nacen y mueren salvando a quienes los necesitan pero no siempre te han de salvar y es en ese momento que todo empieza a cambiar. Si no me salvan los demás ¿qué me queda por esperar? El rap que siempre ha de llegar. Como antídoto, como salvavidas, como luz y como guía, sabes que todo puedes conseguir cuando te salvan las palabras que pasan por la vía. El veneno fluye ya lejos de ti y ahora si puedes vivir, tu héroe no eres más que tú mismo marcando tu propio ritmo.

El bijū de ocho colas entendía, entendía perfectamente todo y solo una pieza faltaba en lo dicho por su jinchūriki, solo una de sus preguntas había sido contestada.

—Tu preguntas cuando, yo contesto ¿estás rapeando? Porque tú estabas ahí y debiste oír, que sin nada más que una canción conseguí huir. Ellos creen que conocen, ellos creen que saben más son seres incapaces. Juzgan sin saber y etiquetan por placer. Creen que el control es la solución mientras solo es una prisión. Pues tentáculos atados no son más que cuerdas enredadas en la vida que se escapa entre las ventosas, volando cual mariposa. Nadie escucha, nadie entiende, sabes que nadie le comprende. Pero odian, odian sin escuchar, ni entender, ni comprender, eso has de ver. jinchūriki y bijū, monstruo y humano ¿estás seguro de quien está a cada lado? Solo eres uno más pero ellos te miran diferente, no entienden pero se creen referentes. Lanzan el veneno y si no estás preparado este te lega de lleno. Pero has de seguir porque nadie lo hará por ti, porque sabes que están equivocados aunque tu corazón han dañado, porque sabes que ellos son los monstruos, estás abrumado te sientes pisoteado. Entonces hallas la solución, el antídoto está a tu disposición. Si envenenan las preciosas vibraciones que bailan en el viento solo has de crear nuevas partículas en movimiento. Que tapen y evadan las envenenadas porque tu melodía es tu gran jugada.

Silencio. El tan anhelado silencio para el bijū de ocho colas llegó. Y por primera vez lo odió. Porque la pieza había sido encajada, porque todo concordaba ahora. Se sintió estúpido por no suponer, por no darse cuenta y se sentía culpable. Quien hubiera escuchado el rap que había hecho Killer Bee no hubiera entendido nada pero el entendió todo de forma más clara que si lo hubiera hablado. Killer Bee no rapeaba antes de conocerle. Killer Bee rapeaba por él.

Rapeaba para que cuando fuera por Kumo fuera capaz de ir sin derramar lagrimas, para ser capaz de seguir delante de sonreír. Porque probablemente había sido un niño normal antes de que él llegara a su vida y sin embargo eso cambió. Por primera vez se fijó que tras un sellado no es el bijū quien peor lo pasa sino el jinchūriki. Recordaba perfectamente como miraban a Killer Bee tras haberle sellado en el interior. El asco, el miedo, el desdén, todos esos sentimientos eran los únicos que enfocaban al pobre niño que andaba por la que era su villa, su hogar, sintiéndose más fuera de lugar que nunca. Y supo que lo pasó mal, y ahora recordaba, recordaba cuando la siguiente vez que había salido a la calle lo había hecho cantando. Bee empezó a rapear para no escuchar a los demás, para escucharse solo a sí mismo. Para evadir las palabras envenenadas de la gente que nos sabían nada de él. De ellos. Personas que llamaban monstruo a un niño que estaba salvándoles la vida con su rol de jinchūriki y a un ser de gran chakra al cual no trataban como ser vivo sino como arma; y a ellos dos les eran llamados monstruos sin ver que los monstruos eran ellos, que insultaban y marginaban a un niño, que usaban a un ser vivo.

Killer Bee tuvo que hacerse fuerte, y lo hizo rapeando. Evadía las palabras de los demás mientras rapeaba. Se escuchaba a sí mismo y a sus rimas mientras ignoraba que decían los demás y así logró sobrevivir. Y él había sido tan estúpido de no notarlo. Cuando ese niño nunca le culpó de su desgracia, cuando ese niño le pedía opinión de sus rimas para que el también usara ese antídoto que había creado, cuando ese niño quería salvarlo…

Definitivamente Bee no era como los demás seres humanos, a menos no para Gyūki. Bee era un ser que pensaba más allá de lo que otros hacían, una persona que no escuchaba con los oídos que había tenido que desinfectar del veneno de la humanidad, no Bee escuchaba del corazón, corazón del que salían sus letras.

Sonrió feliz de entenderlo, de saber que había sido capaz de seguir adelante y de cambiarlo a él y se sintió afortunado, pues de no haber existido ese niño probablemente ahora estaría luchando mientras los humanos le atacaban, luchando por su libertad, luchando por no ser un arma. Pero no lo estaba haciendo, el era libre. Pese a estar dentro de un humano. La libertad no es algo físico sino espiritual y él era libre gracias a Bee.

— ¿Te parece si nadamos?

El Hachibi se rió.

—Sí, pero luego tienes que entrenar, no puedes fallar en tu misión, no puedes quedar mal o me reiré de ti.

—El pulpito al fin se ha animado ahora apoya la misión que me han encomendado.

Tras eso Killer Bee dejó salir al Hachibi y se lanzó a nadar, simplemente, bajo el agua, donde el veneno tampoco llega. Aunque tanto Bee como Gyūki tenían su propio antídoto para cuando salieran a la superficie.

**Author's Note:**

> Que tortura escribir con rimas y que quedara comprensible... no se si lo he logrado en realidad. Aun así el Hachibi lo ha explicado todo. No iba a tener esta longitud de hecho pensaba en una viñeta por lo que no me hubiera costado tanto y hubiera metido menos rimas pero en fin, se alargó.
> 
> Espero que aun así lo entendáis, sinceramente Killer Bee me parece admirable, lo que vivió y su forma de salir adelante es muy increíble y digno de admirar. A veces la música es el mejor antídoto contra la estupidez humana.


End file.
